Attributes
The attributes of the characters help in determining how they perform in battle, they can both increase and decrease survivability and offensive capabilities of a party member. Attributes can be increased using Accessories, Rings and Weapons. Several Skills and Spells have temporary effects which can provide bonuses or hinder these attributes, some have the ability to bypass a party member's or enemie's attributes. All of the attributes increase as the character's level increases and not all of them can be increased using Equipment. Main attributes Attack This referes to the general Strength of a party member, which determines thier melee capability in battle. It does not reflect upon the Magic Attack and is a false indication for the damage capability of Spells and some Skills. The generalization of Attack is an indicative damage attribute for melee from the combination of Accessories, Rings, Skills and Spells and party member's Strength that directly increases melee damage. Defense This refers to the general Vitality of a party member, which determines a party member's survivability in battle. Similar to Attack, this not does reflect upon the Magic Defense capabilities of a character and is a generalization of Defense. It is an indicative survivability attribute against melee attacks from the combination of Accessories, Rings, Skills, Spells and party member's Vitality that directly increases melee defense. List of attributes Strength The physical attack power of a character, which determines a party member's capability to inflict larger amounts of melee damage. This attribute is typically increased by equipping Weapons with a higher value, however certain Rings, Skills and Spells have the ability to raise melee damage also. : See: Increasing Strength Vitality The survivability and health of a character, Accessories are the only Equipment capable of increasing this attribute, however several Skills also provide beneficial increases. Similar to Magic Defense some Spells and Skills have the ability to bypass physical defense capabilities completely. : See: Increasing Vitality Attack Time The physical time for a party member to peform a melee attack, like Casting Time this attribute may increase when the character recieves either melee or magical damage. This attribute is not contributed towards Skills and does not decrease the time to peform them, despite often being a melee attack. : See: Decreasing Attack Time Accuracy The ability to successfully peform an attack is determined by this attribute, several Skills have the ability to hinder Accuracy, however there is no Equipment, Spells nor Skills which provides any benefit aside from prevention of loss. : See: Increasing Accuracy Magic Attack The magical attack power of a character, it's important to realise Weapons only increase Strength of a character, hence melee damage and does not effect the Magic Attack attribute of magic users. There are a few Equipment, Skills and Spells which can raise this attribute. : See: Increasing Magic Attack Magic Defense The defensive capabilities against a magical attack, Accessories are the only Equipment capable of increasing this attribute, however several Skills and Spells also provide beneficial increases. Similar to Vitality some Spells and Skills have the ability to bypass Magic Defense capabilities completely. : See: Increasing Magic Defense Casting Time The physical time for a party member to peform a magical attack, like Attack Time this attribute may increase when the character recieves either melee or magical damage, however some Accessories and Skills can nullify or reduce this effect, some effectively providing an instant cast of high level Spells. : See: Decreasing Casting Time Evade The evasiveness of a character determines the abilty for an enemy to successfully peform a melee attack against a party member. Evade can be increased using some some Accessories, Spells and Skills which can raise this attribute. : See: Increasing Evasion Category:Gameplay Category:Game Info Category:Parameter